world_of_pure_magic_and_magical_creaturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth Year Student Classes
Link to more information on Magic 'UPDATED ON 7/27/2014' Fourth Year Student Classes Air/Wind Magic 11) Ominous Wind- A strong speedy wind that has a screeching or howling noise 12) Wind shield where wind forms a high speed sphere to deflect attacks ''' '''13) Wind gravity using wind to pressure things down or make aerial objects stay on land Fire/Heat Magic 9) Fire field- a large area of fire that burns steadily 10) Flame wave- waves of fire moving towards a target Water Magic 6) Whirl pool- swirling water that pulls objects or creatures down into the water 7) Tidal wave- a wave of water aimed at an object or creature 8) Water javelin- a sharp jet of water 9) Water cannon- an explosive ball of water Cold Magic 9) Ice pillar- a mountain of ice 10) Freeze- brings temperature to where objects or creatures become totally immobile ''' '''11) Freeze break – an extreme cold that breaks or shatters objects Dark Magic 1) Night vision- able to see in the dark 2) Dark coat- envelope in darkness and become all black 3) Dark claws- create giant claws made of darkness 4) Shadow armor- create an armor of darkness Plantology 10) Plant missile (must have thorns, acid, stun powder, leech powder, poison powder, sleep powder- instruct missile producing plants to shot the missile ''' '''11) Plant Creation- Create seedling of any plant or the making of new species Void Magic Spiritual drawing: the essential first skill of any void mage. This is the technique which allows for them to draw upon their emotions and soul as a source of magical power. Fortunately, this skill is almost always innately present, and is usually taught only as a formality to make the process easier for those not attuned to magic. Summoning of servants: ''' '''This is the second essential skill of any void mage. And it is their most recognized one. It consists of two portions. The first is drawing a spirit into a body. The second is binding it to a servant class. Higher Education Students There exist 7 classes of servants. Each class is geared towards a particular combat role. The classes are saber, archer, rider, caster, ruler, berserker, and assassin ''' '''Sabers are well balanced, equally suited to offensive or defensive roles. Though they are most skilled with swords, they are also able to wield elemental magic. And often utilize runeblades and a shield Archers are pure precision and speed. They are best suited to strike from long range, and tend to use bows with elementally enchanted arrows to attack. Riders are speed and force. They call upon wild beasts and use them as mounts. they are mid to close range, using spears as weapons to impale their foes mid charge. Casters are magic wielders. Essentially, they can do anything that a living mage could. They are thus versatile yet weak compared to the other classes. ' ' ''' '''Berserkers are purely powerhouses. Their strength is unmatched, however... Once they are unleashed upon the battlefield, they are uncontrollable. Assassins are nimble and stealthy. Their role is to get behind the enemy and whittle down their resolve and strength. Rulers are different from the other classes in that they summon lesser undead to fight on their behalf rather than fight themselves. Thus they are suited to all roles. Rulers are extremely rare due to the strength needed for servants to summon even more undead Mental/Mind Control Magic 13) Kinetic blast-strong mental kickback force ''' '''Creatureology A study of various mythical animals, their breeding and care for them. Any magic user- depending on the ability and level of magic, the user will be allowed to take care of a creature. ''' '''Runeology- study of how to make and imbibe runes with magical properties 4th year students ' ' ' '